Health practitioners frequently use sutures to close various openings such as cuts, punctures, and incisions in various places in the human body. Generally, sutures are convenient to use and function properly to hold openings in biological tissue closed thereby aiding in blood clotting, healing, and prevention of scarring.
There are some circumstances under which it is not feasible to use conventional sutures and suturing methods to close an opening. Additionally, there are some circumstances under which the use of conventional sutures and suturing methods require invasive procedures that subject a patient to risk of infection, delays in recovery, increases in pain, and other complications.